frozen world
by tokyomewmewrocks
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo get transported into a world of ice and think that death is at their doorstep. For some odd reason they have multiple attacks and climate changes. They are struggling to surviv while having no more alliance with the mews or aliens. How can they stay alive? Read &review.
1. Chapter 1

My legs were freezing so much that they were numb enough to be sliced off without me feeling a thing. My back was being weighed down by Kisshu's blood stained weak body. Each of my steps resulted in a tormented whimper and every minute or so he let out a painful groan. Every bit of me wanted to stop and relieve him of his pain but I couldn't. The tears came rolling down my frostbitten cheeks and fell off into the ice floor. I couldn't see past the tip of my nose in any direction. _Are we stranded? Or are we just going to die? Why were we betrayed? I thought they were our friends?_ I couldn't take it any longer and fell to my knees while clinging to Kisshu's pale body. My knuckles were as white as an untouched piece of paper. The thing is that they were touched. Wait that wasn't the right word, they were beat just like our bodies were, right until we couldn't utter a word and left to a last resort of making sounds. I still couldn't understand why the mews and aliens would turn on us. What happened to the friendship we shared. Or was I just to blind and stupid to see it, just like I was with Aoyoma or should I say Tree freak. I could see a slight circular shape within the distance of my possibly incorrect vision. It was blurred with the mixture of previously shed tears and the blizzards snowflakes.

I took one look at open mouth of the cave. Its darkness seemed to envelope me in a never ending fortress of mystic. I stepped inside. My breathing slowed as I tried to take in more of the humid air. I used the rough cave wall to guide me through it. I could hear a soft echoing noise as as my footsteps made sounds on the , tap, tap, like a cave was so dark I could hardly see my hand in front of my face, but you could tell it went on for ever by the steady echo of water dripping of the jagged roof. The floor was uneven and sharp, I could hardly walk across it without stumbling and falling. I felt like I was walking deeper and deeper into the mouth of a terrible animal, I could almost hear it breathing. I slumped to the ground next to the rising and falling body. I stopped and began to breathe onto my trembling hands trying to gain back some feeling into them even though I knew I couldn't. His green hair was falling into his eyes in knots and the tips of parts and sections were covered in red gooey substances that would just have to be called blood. _Why couldn't he have run when I told him? If he did he wouldn't be in this mess with me._ I pushed my thoughts aside to the back of my head praying they wouldn't return so I could continue on the task at hand… Survival….


	2. Chapter 2

I began to think about the possibilities of surviving knowing that somehow somewhere we were being watched and that only gave me more reason to find a way out quicker. It had been two days since we arrived in this cave and Kisshu had shown no sign of waking up. I bit my lower as I worked my frozen fingers until the limit. I went out every long and dragging winter day with the hope of getting out driving me on. I began to notice the amount of snow foxes of some sort scampering off every now and then in the area. Making my mind up over an empty stomach and throbbing head-ache I decided to learn how to hunt. Training and perfecting my aim and then working on my fitness. Then, after a long tiring day I would ice my only companion's wounds with the very snow lying on the frozen ground. A world of ice. A frozen world. Kisshu lay on the rigid dormant ground. I could tell he was listening to the sounds in the surrounding air before trying to blink open his tight eyes.

"I...i...ich...chigo..?" He let out a surprised groan. This triggered a sudden burst of anger bundled up inside. I balled my fist so tightly as if I was ripping and tearing at the flesh and bruises on my palm.

"What?" I managed to keep my voice in as calm as a tone as possible. I can't help but be frustrated with Kisshu to the point were I could leave him in this cave and save myself but I wouldn't allow myself. I wouldn't. He can be so stubborn at times.


End file.
